


一个正常的青春少男的梦

by bonniehayden



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniehayden/pseuds/bonniehayden
Summary: 如题





	一个正常的青春少男的梦

**Author's Note:**

> 水软/年下/师生AU/「没勇气的人犹豫的瞬间」前两章番外  
> 正文 http://daidai340.lofter.com/post/1fcc8ee8_12ca67d5b  
> http://daidai340.lofter.com/post/1fcc8ee8_12cb0c6b6

「老师，这些就拜托你了。」

拉莫斯看到前面弓着上身的人转过脸来，眼神停留在他身上仅剩的那块白色布料上面，然后转走了。他需要再确认一下刚才的视线不只是他在想太多。

「老师，我的内裤也湿了。」他伸手掠过衬衣包裹的腰侧，把住眼前人的皮带，讨好地拉扯，「帮帮我。」

莫德里奇终于直起身看着他。「你在干什么？」

「如果你还不知道的话。」拉莫斯两边手臂扶上刚刚启动的那台烘干机上，把矮自己半头的人围在中间，看他下意识地一步后退把后腰磕在边缘，发出一声闷响。

拉莫斯低头吻上微张的嘴，长驱直入地穿过齿关捉住他的舌。感觉到顺从的回应，他抱起莫德里奇的腰让他坐在机器的平面上，抬起头继续黏腻的亲吻。

莫德里奇双手穿过拉莫斯的肩膀抚上脑后的头发，它们甚至还带着一点潮；直到他终于扯着那些潮湿的发尾把两个人的唇分开喘息。

「教教我，卢卡老师，现在该怎么办？」拉莫斯舔咬着衣领后面露出来的那块脖颈，沉着嗓子说话，硬起来的阴茎和被前液洇湿一块的内裤蹭着裹在西装裤下的大腿内侧。

莫德里奇再次掰开了贴在身前脑袋，伸手扯出衬衣下摆，从领口的第一颗扣子开始向下，把挺立的乳头流露在痴迷的眼神面前。「首先你得学会取悦它们。」

拉莫斯伸长了舌头舔上去，双唇用力嘬住尖端发出吮吸的水声，让胸前的一粒更加充血发出成熟樱桃的深红色。他很满意地听到头顶上传来悠长的喘息，抬头对上散落在脸颊的金色发梢和水雾迷蒙起来的双眼，他故意紧紧盯着那张脸，转到另一边，嘴唇覆住牙齿轻轻咬扯；眼前颤动的长发和仰起的下巴线条让他越发沉迷。

他歪头靠在年长的人起伏的胸膛上，无辜似的眨着眼睛。「卢卡老师，我做得对吗？」

「学得很好。」莫德里奇低下头，捧住身前的人轻轻啄吻。「老师会奖励你的。」他从那台还在运转的机器上下来了，跪在地板上。拉莫斯盯着他修身剪裁的布料下鼓胀的裤裆和紧绷的大腿肌肉。

他两根手指勾住那条内裤边缘往下拉，让已经完全硬了的阴茎跳了出来，甚至有一些前端渗出的液体蹭在他瘦削的颧骨上。他轻笑，满意似地握住那家伙吻了一下，换来一声难耐的叹息。

拉莫斯紧盯着跪在地上的人，看他熟练地含下大半根柱体，口腔内的热度和黏膜触感让他想要昏迷。

他握住右侧胯骨的指节。撅起来的薄唇。抖动着晃眼的金发。揉皱了挂在手肘上的衬衫。还有他巧妙的舌头正扫过敏感的每一寸，神啊。

他一下抽出，发出响亮的「啵——」的声音。

「——！」

拉莫斯在黑暗里睁开眼，大口喘着气。他不用看也知道，裆间的状况糟透了。真该死。

他重新闭上眼睛，额头抵在枕头里，努力回想着刚才过分清晰真实的触感，伸手握住自己撸动起来。

「唔……卢卡……」

……

第二天早上，他就着发烫的脸颊没法再偷看隔壁车厢那个昨晚的梦里人。


End file.
